Confessions of a hanyou and a miko
by Oreana
Summary: Kagome ends up back in the fuedal era as usual. Everything seems to be fine until Kagome runs into a murderous demon obsessed with killing Inuyasha and all of those associated with him! Inuyasha has to tell kagome something but will he in time?R for lemon
1. Ohhh tardy kagome!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE WONDERFUL INUYASHA CHARACTERS (but I do own a few of my own ^.^)  
  
Inuyasha sat beside the well annoyed with Kagome's tardiness again.I'M GOING TO GO AFTER HER IF SHE ISNT HERE IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS!!!! Inuyasha was being very imaptient a rumor of a demon had been going around and that it was close. Miroku and Sango had gone with Shippo to check it out while Inuyasha waited for Kagome.  
Kagome rushed around her room grabbing various items groaning about her tardiness and she looked over at Sota and her grandfather who were in the doorway.  
"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP?! YOU KNOW MY ALARM ISNT WORKING!"  
"We thought you were up already!" Sota said.  
"Grrr now he's going to be grumpy because I was....." she was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing her shoulder.  
"We're going NOW!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagomes pack and throwing her over his shoulder.  
Kagome grumbled as Sota and her grandfather waved cheerfully after her. Inuyasha bounded to the well and sat her down jumping in the well. Kagome sighed following shortly after. Inuyasha exited the well with a great leap. Kagome clutched to the side of the well as she started climbing it.  
"KAGOME MOVE IT!" Inuyasha yelled from above the well.  
Kagome growled quietly arms crossed as she looked up the well.  
I dont suppose it occured to you that you could possibly HELP ME!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha grumbled stupid wench she's always a nuiscance... wait no she isnt.. gah! Why cant I just tell her! Because of Kikyo thats why.... he thought of this as he offered Kagome a hand which she took and he pulled her up.  
Kagome dusted herself off and sighed seeing a very depressed look on Inuyasha's face.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"NOTHING!" he yelled.  
Kagome stared at him taken back by the yelling but sighed.  
"I'm going for a walk Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha shrugged her off as he jumped into a tree and sat in a low branch.  
"See if I care," he said.  
Kagome growled and stormed off. Miroku and Sango with Shippo looked up to Inuyasha having just showed up.  
"Not even 2 minutes and they're already at eachothers throats!" Sango sighed.  
Miroku nodded sighing looking up to Inuyasha.  
"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" Inuyasha glared.  
"Well then you should take our advice Inuyasha Go to Kagome tell her what you want her to hear!" Miroku said in an insisting tone.  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL HER!!!" Inuyasha insisted.  
"Sure Inuyasha keep telling yourself that but one of these days you're going to see that you really do have something to say and she wont be there," Miroku said in a philosophical tone.  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"By the way Inuyasha that rumor is true there is a demon lurking somewhere it destroyed a village and is somewehre near here suppossedly,"Sango said.  
Out of nowhere Kagome's screams rang through the air.  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping from the branch a panicked look on his face.  
Kagome screamed again in fear as she cried out for Inuyasha. 


	2. Kitty!

Disclaimer:I dont on Inuyasha blah blah blah yep dont own him  
A/N:Thanx for the reviews though I only got three . . XD thnx to those who did review!!!! Those who review get new chappies ^.^ ok well here goes!  
  
Chapter two  
KITTY!!!!  
  
Kagome shrieked for Inuyasha falling back into a creek a pair of golden eyes staring at her as she heard growling. She scooted back her hand slipping against a sharp rock as her palm was sliced open. She heard a sniffing noise and a hissing sound.  
"You know Inuyasha!!!!" a voice came from the bushes.  
Kagome cringed in fear and pain as she slid onto the bank of the creek staring.  
"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!!"  
"I-I-I don't know!"  
"YOU LIE WENCH!!!!"  
Kagome shuddered as a girl walked from the bushes the radiant golden eyes beloning to her. She had long silky black hair that reaced her hips a long black cat tail and black cat ears atop her head.  
"I am Gera (Gear- a) a cat demon! Inuyasha is my rival are you his friend or his foe!!!?"  
Kagome whimpered not knowing how to answer but she knew she had to stall for time in order for Inuyasha to get there.  
"I am his......f..."  
Inuyasha bounded faster Miroku, Shippo, and Sango on his heels.  
"SLOW DOWN INUYASHA!!!!"Miroku shouted.  
"NO WE'RE GETTING THERE NOW!!!!"  
"INUYASHA THIS IS NOT WISE!!"Sango screamed.  
"SHUT UP AND MOVE IT WILL YA?!"  
Inuyasha got a sense of dread sniffing the air and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Blood!"he shouted.  
Miroku's eyes widened.  
"Let us make haste!"  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo nodded bolting faster. Inuyasha came upon the creek and spotted Kagome's pack the contents strewn across the ground.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!!?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ah hello precious," said a voice.  
Inuyasha spun and his eyes widened as did the rest of the groups.  
"Oh my..." Miroku said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oreana: ohhhh cliffhanger :-D I love them!  
GohanLover9852: AW HUSH!  
Oreana: MAKE ME!  
Gl:-.- ok everyone dont watch I hafta beat up my other persona! anyways sorry t'was so short R 


	3. Inuyasha the schoolgirl!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha yea you get the picture  
A/N: ummmm reviews are good lol this chappie may be a bit longer and with a few twists hope ya like!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
Inuyasha the school girl  
  
"Oh my...," Miroku said.  
Kagome cocked her hip flipping her hair back a very seductive look on her face. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was clothed in a her bathing suit nothing else.  
"My, my tsk tsk you two are very naughty," Kagome said waving a finger.  
"What in the hell happened to you?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and ran a slender hand down his cheek. Inuyasha stared at Kagome eyes wide his face turning beet red. Gera's laughter rang out as she appeared from behind a bush.  
"Men are so ignorant and such fools!!!" she laughed wickedly.  
"G-G-Gera!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Well Inuyasha how time flies when you have to hunt a very slippery hanyou down!"  
"Go back to your cave Gera!" Inuyasha glared.  
Miroku was still gawking at Kagome so Inuyasha slammed his knuckles into Miroku's head. Miroku rubbed the large bump on his head an irritated look on his face.  
"Inuyasha you act like a child.... that's it!" Gera said with a look of inspiration.  
"First off what did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I made her what you always call her... a wench."  
Kagome leans her head on Inuyasha's shoulder messing with his hair giggling. Inuyasha shifted an annoyed look on his face.  
"CHANGE HER BACK!!!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Inuyasha I will kill you eventually but I think i want to have some fun first...." Gera said.  
Gera muttered a few strange words and Inuyasha's face brightened then he started crying as Kagome touched him.  
"DONT TOUCH ME! I'M TELLING MY MOM!!!" Inuyasha cried in a girly voice.  
"What did you do to HIM?" Sango asked.  
"He has the mind of a six year old school girl" Gera said.  
"What... she can manipulate minds?" Miroku asked in a hushed tone.  
"Obviously," Sango said.  
Gera laughed as Inuyasha started cryingin a scared tone as Kagome threw her arms around him and kissed at his lips.  
"I WANT MY MOM!!!" Inuyasha cried. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Author: hey ya'll! Dont worry Gera will get whats coming to her for making Inuyasha cry!! Gotta bolt REVIEW!!! bai! 


	4. Uh Oh She's Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blaaaah I wish I owned him and his cute little ears and his... ok getting off subject I don't own him plain and simple nor any other of the wonderful Inuyasha characters! A/N: Ummm not alotta reviews but I'm bored so I'm writing! If you have any ideas and wanna see them used feel free to IM me or e-mail me with the heading "idea" or w/e ok I'm shuttin up here goes ^.^ o btw THANX NAT FER YOUR SUPPORT! *waves* HI IAN XD  
  
Chapter 4  
Uh oh she's gone?!  
  
"I WANT MY MOM!!!!!" Inuyasha cried.  
Kagome got a pouty look on her face then shifted her glance to Miroku.  
"My my what a strong looking man," Kagome said walking up to Miroku.  
Miroku's eyes widened and Sango growled irritated jumping in Kagome's way.  
"Back off Kagome!" she yelled.  
"Oh my someone's jealous!" Gera laughed.  
Inuyasha continued to sob scared out of "his" mind. (he's got the mind of a six year old girl eesh I hafta do the quotations) Sango stood infront of Miroku arms crossed and Kagome shrugged. Shippo bolted behind Sango and Miroku not wanting to have anything to do with it. Kagome turned her back on them and looked at Gera. Gera grinned evilly and looked at Inuyasha.  
"My dear there is a cave behind a waterfall that way you will meet a man happy to have your services," Gera said wickedly knowing full well about Kouga and Inuyasha's rivalry.  
"Thank you master!" Kagome said giddily as she ran off.  
"Master?!?!?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled in unison.  
"You see my simple minded friends Inuyasha stole something from me many years ago in order to please another. I guarded a very rare kind of stone in my cave, Inuyasha stole it from me to impress another who resembles your Kagome. I recently found it but I will make Inuyasha suffer for stealing from me! I will return his mind and tell him his dear Kagome has chosen Kouga instead of him. Knowing Inuyasha he will go after her but Kagome will be all over Kouga by then. He will be heartbroken and I will kill his love before both the wolf's and Inuyasha's eyes then kill Inuyasha himself and finally all who have anything to do with him... mainly YOU THREE!!!" Gera yelled.  
Miroku moved Sango behind him with Shippo and grasped his beads.  
"Ah the wind tunnel of course.... but would you be willing to take Inuyasha into that void as well?!" Gera laughed.  
Miroku growled releasing the beads and lowering his hand. Gera snapped and Inuyasha stopped crying his ears twitching.  
"What's going on!?" he demanded.  
Gera laughed and jumped over Miroku, Sango, and Shippo landing in a branch.  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?!?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"She's chosen Kouga over you Inuyasha," Gera said.  
"NO SHE HASN'T THAT LADY MADE HER MIND CHANGE AND SHE SENT KAGOME AFTER KOUGA!!!" Shippo protested.  
But it was too late Inuyasha was already dashing off towards Kouga's den.  
"INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled with Sango as they ran off after him leaving Shippo alone with Gera.  
Shippo stared up at Gera who had an evil look on her face. Shippo gulped and backed off as Gera pursued the small Kitsune. 


	5. The Pet

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *gets kicked* OK YEA I DONT OWN INUYASHA EEESH!!! Owwwww my behind *grumble* wish I did own him though! But I can only dream *blinks for a few second then clears throat* right A/N:Thanks for the few who did Review and I'll write More sista dun worreh! *glares at Ian now giving the EVIL EYE* I dont like him anymore nope.. ok I'm done on with the story DUN DUN DAHHH!!! CHARGE!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
The Pet  
  
Shippo gulped and backed off as Gera pursued the small Kitsune. Shippo stumbled over a log and kept his eyes on Gera as he stood slowly raising a paw and swining it down and in a poof her was no longer there but a stone with a fuzzy tail was. Gera laughed holding her sides as she stepped on the Rock. Shippo yelped and went back to regular form Gera standing on his back.  
"Now now my precious kitsune I have use for you...,"Gera laughed wickedly.  
Miroku And Sango fought to keep up with Inuyasha but when Inuyasha was panicked nobody could keep up with him! Inuyasha had a panicked yet ticked look on his face as he bolted faster trying to get to Kouga's den. He jumped over logs and rocks and pushed himself to go even faster. After alot of Running Inuyasha Reached Kouga's den. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a swaying figure covered head to toe with wolf furs. It was a very interesting sight except Kouga and his pack were in a circle staring at the figure and Inuyasha realized he was seeing the back of the figure not the front. As he realized this the figure moved to Kouga and sat down on his lap tickling at his chin. Inuyasha's jaw dropped anger filled him he could feel his heart pound in his chest as he yelled in rage. Kagome sat on Kouga's lap pampering him as if he was her master. The wolf pack hearing the yells looked over and Kouga grunted annoyed,  
"Go see what that is men!" he ordered.  
The pack nodded and got up walking around searching and such. In a matter of seccond one of the wolf demns yowled in pain and fell apart one half to the right the other to the left. Inuyasha had the tetsusaiga on the ground glaring and growling. Kagome got a stunned look on her face as she saw Inuyasha and she giggled.  
"I remember him! He cried when I touched him!" she giggled to Kouga.  
Kouga was not amused as he picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"SHE'S MINE NOW MUTT-FACE GET LOST!!!"  
Inuyasha growled in fury and started hacking his way through wolf demons. The smart ones ran while the complete idiots who were loyal through and through died as Inuyasha plowed his way through. By the Time Inuyasha was finished and heading after Kagome he was soaked in the wolf demons's blood. Kagome was enjoying her piggy back ride if thats what you'd call it and was giggling the whole while. Kouga was getting annoyed with the giggling and stopped setting her down.  
"What is up with you Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
Kagome shrugged giving him a seductive look which Kouga was having a hard time ignoring.  
"So you've finally agreed to be mine huh," Kouga chuckled.  
Inuyasha came bursting through the tree growling and panting, the blood of Kouga's comrades dripping down to the ground.  
"MUTT-FACE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Kouga yelled.  
"Boys, boys, calm yourselves," Gera's voice was apparent.  
Inuyasha glared as Gera came into sight. Shippo stood at her side a dazed look on his face.  
"Runt what are you doing with her?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
Kagome giggled.  
"It's foxy! I like foxes!" she giggled.  
Inuyasha growled and sighed as Gera laughed. Kouga was ready to go at Inuyasha's throat.  
"Kagome my dear come... get rid of the furs my dear get rid of everything," Gera cooed.  
Kagome stood up and stripped down to the nude walking to Gera. Kouga stared at Kagome's form and the way she walked. Inuyasha turned his eyes away face red but couldn't help peeking.  
"You like what you see don't you boys?" Gera asked.  
Inuyasha growled not answering but Kouga nodded. Kagome shivered lightly as a breeze blew lightly. Gera took one claw and motioned for Kagome to face the men. Kagome turned to face them obeying. Gera grinned at both of the men's faces.  
"I know what you each yearn from her you reek of the urges you both have your minds are clouded by it!" Gera laughed.  
Kagome stood still awaiting instructions as did Shippo.  
"Now then I will kill her!" Gera yelled raising a clawed hand ready to strike Kagome's vulnerable back.  
"NO!!!" Both of the men yelled at the same time but didnt dare move.  
Gera stopped.  
"But why not? You'd both suffer seeing the thing you want most dead," she said.  
Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusaiga. Gera laughed.  
"STOP! OR I KILL HER NOW INUYASHA!" she yelled.  
Inuyasha lowered his hand and growled. Kouga stood fidgeting and yearning to touch Kagome. Kagome again shivered but didnt move an inch.  
"I will spare her.... IF you both become my willing and able slaves!" Gera laughed.  
The men stared at her then Inuyasha growled. Kouga snarled in dissapproval.  
"Fine then she dies!"Gera said raising a claw. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ KLI: muahahhahahaha sorry random moment there Kit:*is a new persona so flicks wrist and turns author into a dog* KLI:*barks infuriated and bites at Kit's ankles* Kit:*tired of it changes her back* KLI:Hmph that'll teach you! I aint no Chihuahua!!! Kit:Grr shut up and WRITE MORE! KLI:K?eep your pants on I will!!! Bye all! 


	6. The Kill

Disclaimer:I dont own anything yadda yadda not even my computer my MOM owns it . . I didnt say that... ok anyways... A/N:Thanks for the very few reviews it's apparent that my story isnt getting read much so this shall be my clast chapter for a while until I get more reviews.Why bother writing when nobody reads? oh well on with the story  
  
Chapter 6  
The kill  
  
"NO!!!"They both yelled.  
Kouga fell to a bended knee head down hand to his chest.  
"I will be your slave if I may have Kagome, master," Kouga said.  
Inuyasha growled and slowly bended his knee kneeling befor Gera annoyed with the whole situation and how it was turning out. Gera laughed wickedly as she snapped. Kagome and Shippo fell forwards unconcious.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!"Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ah ah ahhhh naughty naughty.. that's MASTER to you now Inuyasha,"Gera grinned.  
Kouga reached over attempting to grope at Kagome's still form that was it for Inuyasha he snapped in anger. Inuyasha glared and shoved him which caused him to topple over into Gera. Gera growled furious as Inuyasha drew his sword the great Tetsusaiga and held it high swinging down taking both Gera and Kouga's heads off with one swipe. He panted very lightly as he sheathed the great sword and looked down to Kagome.  
"Stupid girl....,"he muttered knowing this statement wasnt true at all as he slowly knelt down and lifted her nude body up into his arms and held her to his chest as he bounded off back towards Kouga's den to retrieve what little things she had there. A moment later Miroku and Sango landeded seeing the bloody decapitated beings and Shippo unconcious. They both got off Kirara and walked to Shippo.  
"What happened here.....," Sango said.  
"We shall find Inuyasha and find out," Miroku said.  
Sango picked up Shippo and they both got on Kirara again heading off to find Inuyasha. Meanwhile Inuyasha had gotten Kagome's swimsuit shoes and socks and was heading back to the creek where her pack had been. He had a hard time not looking down to her. She groaned lightly moving in his arms as he landed by the creek setting her things down and moving her pack. He pulled out a blanket from her pack and layed her down. He took a second to look at her and he quickly threw the blanket over her and sighed. I'll go to the hotsprings... it always makes me calm... he thought to himself.  
"Kagome I'm going to the hotsrpings!" he yelled and she nodded in her sleep.  
Inuyasha smirksed and walked behind a large hill of rocks and jumped a few feet down to a hotspring. He slowly looked around amd then took off his clothes and slid into the hot water resting his head against the edge of the spring sighing resting his elbows on the side as well. Kagome sat up awake two words on her mind "Inuyasha" and "Hotspring". She grabbed her bathing suit and slid it on then her shoes only as she stood.  
"Inuyasha?" she called.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched but he chose not to answer her as he slid under water completely. Kagome grumbled knowing full well where the hot spring was as she trudged off towards it. She landed next to the spring as Inuyasha came up and shook water off his head. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome and he immediatly crossed his arms. Kagome spun seeing he wasnt dressed and covered her eyes.  
"I'm I-I-I I'm sorry!" she stuttered.  
She immediatly started to walk away. Inuyasha growled not wanting her to leave so he got out of the Spring completely nude and grabbed Kagome around the waist from behind picked her up and put her in the Spring getting back in himself. Kagome blinked face extremely red as she threw her soaked shoes out of the spring and tried to pull herself out. Inuyasha took hold of her around the waist and pulled her back down again growling. Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked to him. He twitched his ears and pulled her close to him not willing to let her try to go again.  
"Stay," he muttered.  
"B-but Inu.."  
She was cut off as Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ A:Ooooo lemon warning if you dont like lemons dont read the next chapter! REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! ok I'm done heheh bye 


	7. Lemon!

Disclaimer:you know what I'm gonna say "I dont own Inuyasha" ezactly! A/N:I ty for those who reviewed and to answer a question which I didnt really answer in the fic asked by Teardrop4 no she has no reccolection of what happened while Gera had control of her mind. Anyone she controls looses their memory of when they were controlled when she releases control. Yep ^.^ anyways on with the show... thingie...bobber... yea.  
  
Chapter 7  
Lemon!!!  
  
"B-but Inu.."  
She was cut off as Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome didn't know how to react. She wanted to be there she wanted to have him for her own but she couldnt help but wonder why he was acting so strangely. Inuyasha puts his hands on her shoulders and started to slide the straps of her bathing suit down. Kagome was definetly shocked by this but damn she wanted it. Inuyasha pressed his tounge to her lips teasingly. Kagome responded by parting her lips and letting his tongue enter her own mouth. Inuyasha growled into her mouth which startled her slightly but didnt let it distract her from Inuyasha's touch.  
  
Inuyasha slid his hands down her sides thaking the suit with his hands. Kagome puts her ars around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer pressing her breasts against his bare chest. Inuyasha brokes the kiss and proceeded to kiss her neck. Kagome groaned loving the way his lips felt against her bare flesh as she pulling him closer to her. She could feel his hard member against her thigh and she wanted him so badly she could taste it. Inuyasha slid Kagome's bathing suit all the way off and threw it on the edge on the spring. Kagome totally nude looked at Inuyasha pleadingly wanting him to do SOMETHING! All Inuyasha did was stand there in debate with himself.  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome cooed.  
Inuyasha looked up and to her. He wanted her he knew it he wanted to hold her to call her his mate his Kagome but something was holding him back he just didnt know what. Kagome tilted her head.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you... ok?"  
"Yes.... Kagome... I have to ask you something before we go any further...," he said.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked anxiously.  
"Kagome... if.. I mate with you.. I.. have to.. mark you by... biting you..... showing no one else can have you... are you alright with that...?"  
"Yes Inuyasha,"she replied without hesitation.  
Inuyasha blinked and smiled at her pulling her close to him as he gently moved her hair to the side.  
"Ok Kagome...," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome gave a small nod signifying she was ready. Inuyasha leaned forwards and gently sank his fangs into her neck piercing her soft skin. Kagome winced but made no sound. Inuyasha gently removed his fangs and lapped away an excess blood and kissed Kagome. Kagome held onto him and felt herself being pushed backwards into the wall of the spring. Inuyasha slid his hands down her back and all the way down to her thighs as he lifted her legs apart and slid his hard member into her jewel. Kagome's breath caught in her chest as Inuyasha came to a barrier. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment and seeing this small reaction her pressed forward and broke it Kagome wincing and groaning very quietly to herself. Inuyasha looked concerned and looked into her eyes.  
"Kagome..?"  
Kagome simply nodded that it was alright and Inuyasha thrust into her getting a large moan from Kagome in response. Inuyasha growled liking this as he thrust into her again and Kagome againcried out this time she yelled Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha growled in his throat adoringly as he pressed her arms to her sides and thrusted once more into her moaning himself. He couldnt believe how right it all felt. The moment felt right the place felt right even Kagome felt right. Kagome shuddered in pleaser, that feeling ran through her entire body uncontrolled. Inuyasha thrusted once more into her and Kagome shrieked out his name reaching her climax her muscles clamped tightly down on Inuyasha's member and Inuyasha spilled his seed into Kagome. Inuyasha hled onto kagome's shoulders Kagome leaning her head against him as he pulled his member from her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and held onto him.  
"Inuyasha... I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too Kagome."  
A row of peeping eyes stared at the two in the spring in awe amazed.  
"He actually said it!" a voice hissed.  
"We both heard it Miroku!" Sango hissed back.  
"Shh!,"Shippo said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A:And thats all she wrote for now dun dun dahhh!! bai! REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP! 


	8. Peeping Toms

A/N: Okay! I'm back alotta stuff happened that distracted me from this story! Sorry bout that a recent review reminded me of the story that I was writing and I kinda zoned from it x.x Forvie meh!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha blah blah blah blah and or anything else involving it hides fire rat cloak heheheeheh  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Peeping Toms  
  
"He actually said it!" a voice hissed.  
  
"We both heard it Miroku!" Sango hissed back.  
  
"Shh!,"Shippo said.  
  
"Be quiet Shippo!" Mirokus voice rang out a little too loudly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched he knew he'd heard something before but now he was certain and he growled. Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it?..." she asked quietly.  
  
"We have some spies," he growled.  
  
Kagome quickly hid her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha glared at the bushes.  
  
"MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO I'D RUN IF I WERE YOU!!!"  
  
"Uhh ohhhh," Shippo said.  
  
Inuyasha was out of the spring in an instant and back in his cloak. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran like mad from their hiding spot. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and charged after them angrily. Kagome remained in the spring trying to grasp what had just happened. She slowly got out of the spring pulling on her bathing suit and pulling on her wet shoes.   
  
".... where did they go..?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Kagome was so concentrated on the direction that Inuyasha went that she didnt hear the rustling leaves behind her or see the mass of white move up behind her.  
  
"Ah... Inuyasha's human I see, well I have use for you!" A harsh voice said.  
  
Kagome spun and saw Sesshomaru. She screamed loudly before Sesshomaru got a hand on her mouth and threw her over his shoulder. Seshomaru grunted as she jumped into a tree and seemed to dissappear. By this time Inuyasha was too far away to hear her scream. He had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cornered. Sesshomaru then returned to the springs but hid in the trees and he mimicked Kagomes scream only louder so Inuyasha would hear. Inuyasha stopped his attack abruptly hearing his mate scream and ran as fast as he could back for the spring panting and grunting as he hopped logs and rocks to get there faster. He skidded to a hault by the spring.  
  
"KAGOME!? KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
An evil laugh rang through the trees and Inuyasha sniffed the air.   
  
"Sesshomaru!" he growled angrily.  
  
"There, there Inuyasha do calm down," Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE SESSHOMARU!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She is detained at the moment dear brother.. "  
  
"SESSHOMARU WHERE!"  
  
"Oh if you must know she is now under the employment of a lord, He needed a servant."  
  
Inuyasha glared and raised the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles sending poison to them.  
  
"If you wish to see her again ALIVE I'd suggest you give me Tetsusaiga."  
  
Inuyasha glared baring his fangs.  
  
"Oh it makes no difference to me if your mate lives or not Inuyasha, except her ability to see the Shikon jewel could be very abused in the situation she has been put in."  
  
"Damn you Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Yes well if you need to reach me I'll be around halfbreed, oh and you wont find her with that weak nose of yours!" Sesshomaru laughed evilly and jumped into the trees dissappearing from sight.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and slmmed the Tetsusiaga into the ground.  
  
The three peeping toms now had returned they all saw Inuyasha doubled on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"This is all my fault... I shouldnt have left her damnit!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome scrambled back against the wall staring at her captor, blood ran from ehr arm as she held it tightly. Her captor held a whip in his hand ready to strike again.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD DO YOU UNDERSTAND GIRL!?" the man yelled.  
  
Kagome winced looking to the side. The man spotted the mark on her neck.  
  
"Ah a whore of a demon are we?"  
  
Kagome glared angrily.  
  
"HE LOVES ME!" she yelled.  
  
The man swung the whip downwards slashing kagome across the side. She cried out in pain and doubled over.   
  
"NOW GIRL WE ARE SEEKING A SHARD OF THE JEWEL TONIGHT DO YOU UNDERSTAND? AND CHANGE INTO DIFFERENT CLOTHES NOW!"  
  
The man ordered this while throwing rags and a rope to hold them on, to Kagome.   
  
"By the time I get back you'd better be changed and ready!"  
  
The man spun on his heel and left the room. Kagome threw the rags to the floor and ran to the door peeking through the keyhole. No one was watching the door. She pleaded silently as she turned the knob, it was unlocked! She pulled the door open and ran out the door. She stumbled over something and the next second she was up in a net tangled in it. She shrieked in fear and struggled.  
  
"I knew I'd have to break you before I took you out looks like I was right," the man scouffed.  
  
Kagome squirmed in the net staring down at her captor as tears came to her eyes and she muttered a single word "Inuyasha.."  
  
An: Well now how was that? New twsists are always fun! Review and more will come!!!! 


	9. No Hope

A/n: Ty sooo much for the reviews! I'll work hard on finishing this story! I love you all! XD  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and you know it  
  
Chapter 9. No hope  
  
"I knew I'd have to break you before I took you out looks like I was right," the man scouffed.  
  
Kagome squirmed in the net staring down at her captor as tears came to her eyes and she muttered a single word "Inuyasha.."  
  
The man laughed heartily.  
  
"Calling out to your love eh? Well it wont help girly I've been assured of this!"  
  
Kagome squirmed pulling at the net. With a large crack the net fell as the man cut it down. Kagome landed hard on her back and she cried out in   
  
agony.  
  
"Poor baby," the man mocked.  
  
"W-who are you!"  
  
"My name is Tiamor but that would be MASTER to you do you understand slave?"  
  
Kagome shuddered and started to try and untangle herself from the net.  
  
"Ah ah ahhh not allowed dear," Tiamor mocked.  
  
Kagome ignored him and untangled herself fully except for her foot and she got up trying to run but fell. Tiamor laughed again and walked over   
  
pulling the whip from his belt and cracked it down on Kagome's bare back due to her swimsuit. Kagome cried out in pain digging her fingers into   
  
the soil below her as the whip tore skin from her back. Kagome tried to drag herslef out of the way it only resulted in the whip tearing across her   
  
back once more and her doubled in agony. Tiamor laughed a smirk planted on his face.   
  
"Well well girly just give in!"  
  
"No....!"  
  
He grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her towards the manor and insode as well throwing her back in the room they'd been in before.   
  
Kagome now got a look at it, it looked as if it were a servants quarters but there were chains on the wall and shackles as well. She grunted and   
  
tried to pull herself away from him. He dropped her and kicked her in the stomach. She curled into a ball in pain. He returned to her with shackles   
  
which he promptly put on her ankles and hands. Then he rolled her onto her stomach and cracked the whip down on her back once more.   
  
Kagome gritted her teeth holding in a scream. Tiamor laughed.  
  
"Only 50 more to go!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango followed Inuyasha who was sniffing the ground for Kagome's scent.   
  
"You should just give him the sword!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yea sure and then he has both the sword and Kagome SMART THINKING SANGO!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
Shippo was promptly digging through Kagome's pack.  
  
"Chocolate..? Oh! The shards!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha spun and ran over snatching them from Shippo and glared.  
  
"OUT OF HER STUFF!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.  
  
Shippo bolted behind Sango quickly shaking. Sango glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Will you cool it Inuyasha!?" Sango demanded.  
  
"NO I WONT COOL IT UNTIL KAGOME IS SAFE!"  
  
"Since when do you say "cool it" Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I heard Kagome say it," Sango shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped and his heart throbbed, he envisioned Kagome in his mind and hung his head.  
  
"Kagome I'll find you... I promise.."  
  
A/N: The end... FOR NOW! Review and there shall be more... AGAIN! 


	10. So Close, Yet So Far

A/N: Wow I got bored and wanted to write more .;; I'm sorry the last chappie was so short I'll try to make up for it in this one yea anyways I'm done.... no really I am... this was the chapter.. no sorry I had to say that ok on with the real chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha I dont own kagome rambles the whole list of characters and I dont own the shikon jewel oir the fire rat cloak... rambles list of props while hiding the shikon jewel I'm done  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
So Close, Yet So Far  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped and his heart throbbed, he envisioned Kagome in his mind and hung his head.  
  
"Kagome I'll find you... I promise.."  
  
Kagome cried out in pain very weakly as Tiamor slashed the bloody whip down on her back for the last stroke. Kagome 's back was drenched in   
  
blood and she couldnt move at all. Her back was severly slashed from all of the lashing. A chuckled was heard in the doorframe. Kagome slowly   
  
looked up very woozy and she saw Sesshomaru's shadow cast on the floor and collapsed going unconcious from the pain. Tiamor looked over   
  
at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head walking over to the unconcious Kagome and knelt down and gently touched her back causing   
  
Kagome to wince.He rubbed her blood inbetween his fingers and smirked. He only spoke one word but it said it all.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Tiamor gritted his teeth slightly.  
  
"You shouldn't beat your slaves to death Tiamor it isn't a good thing to do," Sesshomaru said standing.  
  
"You brought her to me she was insubordinate she'll learn with time this was only a warning," Tiamor scouffed.  
  
"Don't damage her too much I only want that damn sword from my halfbreed brother she has to look somewhat presentable until I get the sword   
  
then you can do anything you wish with her."  
  
Tiamor smirked and rolled up his whip giving a short nod to Sesshomaru.   
  
"As you wish."  
  
Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked out chuckling to himself. Tiamor walked to Kagome and kicked her once more then turned and   
  
walked out leaving her there to bleed and think about her perdicament.   
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippo sighed annoyed.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha think!" the small fox demon exclaimed.  
  
"Shut it Shippo," Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
The group was sitting down, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were eating Inuyasha had refused to touch a bite of food until he found Kagome. He   
  
sighed and hung his head. Inuyasha sniffed the air once more trying to catch the scent of Kagome, a split second later his head shot up and he   
  
jumped to his feet running as fast as his feet would carry him. The three peeping toms started after him yelling at him to wait but he didnt listen   
  
he smelled Kagome and she was bleeding. He skidded to a hault in a clearing, he saw a silhouette in the center of the clearing in a ball.   
  
Inuyasha ran for it quickly it smelled like Kagome but didnt look like her form in the night.  
  
"KAGOME!" He exclaimed as he knelt down skidding slightly.  
  
He turned the body over to see...  
  
A/N: Well thats all for now Review Review Review hehehe I love cliffhangers! 


	11. Ambush!

A/N: Well I'm bored again so again i'm writing another chapter let me know how I'm doing!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
Ambush!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran for it quickly it smelled like Kagome but didnt look like her form in the night.  
  
"KAGOME!" He exclaimed as he knelt down skidding slightly.  
  
He turned the body over to see none other than Gera. Gera's eyes shot open and she grinned evilly.  
  
"Why hello Inuyasha," she said mockingly.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Gera baring his fangs growling. Gera laughed getting to her feet and dusted herself off. The winds picked up slightly and   
  
Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"THAT DAMN WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled as a "tornado" passed infront of him.  
  
Koga laughed stopping beside Gera.   
  
"Well lookie here its Mutt-face!" Koga scouffed.  
  
Gera smirked.  
  
"Let us have some fun!" she laughed.  
  
Koga nodded and Gera, and Koga got on either side of Inuyasha, one in front of him one behind him.  
  
"How did you do it?" Inuyasha growled pulling out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha it was only a matter of fooling your senses!" Gera laughed.  
  
"Not that... I mean you're... alive," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, your brother revived us," Gera snapped.  
  
"Enough chat lets get him! I owe him," Koga glared.  
  
"I'll kill you like I did before," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Koga laughed.  
  
"And your brother will just bring us back again!" he said.  
  
"Exactly, it's pointless Inuyasha," Gera said showing her claws.  
  
Inuyasha growled and smelled a farmiliar scent. His ears perked and he turned, Kikyo held a knife high and slammed it down into his chest   
  
where his firerat cloak didnt cover. Inuyasha stumbled back staring at Kikyo and held the wound. Kikyo pulled back the knife smirking.  
  
"You didn't think I wasnt going to get revenge now did you Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked snobbishly.  
  
Inuyasha glared. Koga ran at Inuyasha and slammed a clawed hand down into his back angrily. Gera laughed unsheathing a katana and held it   
  
high. She was ready to swing but a hand stopped her from bringing down the katana. Sesshomaru forced her to lower her arm.  
  
"Now now we need him alive for the moment," Sesshomaru lectured.  
  
Koga growled stamping a foot angrily. The group of very late three stumbled upon the clearing ready to fight. Sesshomaru scouffed and snapped   
  
and the group of demons dispersed in seperate directions quickly. Sesshomaru however remained.  
  
"Would you like to see her?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth knowing Sesshomaru knew that answer to that.  
  
"Not talking? Well then 50 more lashes for her for your insubordinance Inuyasha, I'll see you later... oh! and I'll be sure to tell her its all your fault,"   
  
Sesshomaru said smirking.  
  
Inuyasha stood and ran at his brother, at that Sesshomaru bounded off laughing.  
  
"NO! GOD DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled clutching his wound.  
  
Kagome awoke in a pool of her own blood, it apparently had stopped by that point but she was in immense pain. She slowly pushed herself up   
  
off the floor and sat back trying to get the Shackles off of her wrists. She winced at every move of her body her eyes clenched tightly.   
  
"Inuyasha please..." she whimpered.  
  
"Inuyasha please!" Tiamor mocked.  
  
Kagome jumped. She hadn't spotted Tiamor sitting in the dark corner in silence and she was startled.  
  
"I'll teach you that there's nothing else but me you need to worry about!"  
  
He pulled out the whip and Kagome shrunk back in fear.  
  
A/N: Review and I'll write this time for real 


	12. The Dreamers

A/N: Yo! Due to the abundance of reviews and school coming on I fugred I'd better start writing again before I get too swept up in school and loathing it. Disclaimer: Dont own Inu ...yup..  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Dreamers  
  
"I'll teach you that there's nothing else but me you need to worry about!"  
  
Tiamor pulled out the whip and Kagome shrunk back in fear.  
  
"Good good you fear me..." he said.  
  
Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Ah she's awake I see.... Tiamor... 50 more lashes Inuyasha's insubordinance... its his gift to you Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome whimpered loudly not believing Inuyasha would willfully have her hurt by the monsters that stood before her.  
  
She looked at the whip dreading the feeling of it as she tried to back into a wall which resulted in a scream of pain.  
  
Tiamor laughed and Sesshomaru growled taking out Tensaiga and swung it at Kagome healing her wounds.  
  
"Now then go about your buisness Tiamor," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Tiamor laughed an brought up the whip bringing it down onto Kagome's back in one quick motion. Kagome screamed in  
  
pain doubled over. He brought it up and down again causing her to collapse to the floor.  
  
"Only fourty-eight more to go!" Tiamor said raising the whip again.  
  
Inuyasha lay in the clearing bleeding from his wound which had slowly started to heal, something had been on the blade  
  
Kikyo stabbed him with and Miroku was examining it.  
  
"It looks to me like its a type of sleeping powder or something.... it locks up the joints and numbs the muscles then sends  
  
you into a temporary slumber," he said in an educated manner.  
  
Sango sighed anxiously and looked around.  
  
"We have to find Kagome... quickly.."  
  
Inuyasha slowly fell unconcious his vision unfocused as he drifted off.  
  
::Inuyasha's dream::  
  
He sat quietly in a dark room chained to a wall head down. He lifted his head looking around silently and spotted  
  
Kagome a huddled mass of blood and rags whimpering in the corner. "Inuyasha... why did you leave me here.... why did  
  
you fail me.... why did... why did you choose her..." Kagome seemed to be talking to herself. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Kagome I'm right here... I never left you... I didnt... I didnt choose her.."  
  
"Dont lie to me you damn mutt.... you left me here to die! I saw you kissing her!"  
  
Inuyasha didnt know what to say he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Kagome please..."  
  
"DON'T KAGOME PLEASE... ME! I WAITED FOR YOU! I WAITED FOR MONTHS! I BECAME HIS  
  
SLAVE... I CATERED TO HIS EVERY WHIM IN HOPES YOU'D SHOW UP! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU LEFT  
  
ME TO DIE! I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in pure rage.  
  
Her head had lifted and Inuyasha saw tears running down a very battered face. If it wasnt for the torn at mark on her  
  
neck he wouldnt have recognized her. Her long raven hair was matted and very short. She had dark circles under her  
  
eyes. The glimmer in her eye that had made Inuyasha so happy had left, and it seemed like it had a long time ago.  
  
Kagome was a shell of herself. Inuyasha growled angrily and screamed a tear running down his cheek thinking it was his  
  
fault.  
  
::Outside of his dream::  
  
Miroku ground herbs together and forced the paste into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha squirmed a bit almost taking Miroku's fingers off but Miroku was fast and removed his hand.  
  
Inuyasha jerked a bit and then sat up eyes open and he felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Lets ... find her... NOW!" 


	13. I Will Not Be Broken

AN: OMG I am SOOOOOO sorry , I completely lost track of time and didnt realize I hadnt updated in SOOO long! I apologize to anyone and everyone who wanted me to continue! I tried to start it up again months ago but my computer crashed and then school... BLEH! Anyways I apologize again! And Also I figured I better point this out, Shippou did not see anything in the lemon Miroku and sango kept their hands over his eyes all he could do was hear. I've noticed this has been a major concern to some. So yea anyways on with the new chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha

Chapter 13

'I will not be Broken'

Miroku ground herbs together and forced the paste into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha squirmed a bit almost taking Miroku's fingers off but Miroku was fast and removed his hand. Inuyasha jerked a bit and then sat up eyes open and he felt a tear run down his cheek.  
"Lets ... find her... NOW!"

Kagome shrieked. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the last lash swiped across her raw back. Tiamor smirked as Kagome collapsed into a bleeding pile. He rolled up his whip and knelt at her side drawing a heart in her blood on the floor and then slid his foot across it to stamp it out.

"That is what your heart will be reduced to girl! That is... if you don't obey... if you obey then you will prosper here."

"I will not... be broken... by the likes of you" She spat, venom almost dripping from her words.

"You stupid wench!" Tiamor yelled in frustration. "ALL YOU ASK FOR IS MORE PAIN!"

"I... will never falter... Inuyasha... will find me... and you... will die.." She managed to gasp out tears streaming down her bloody cheeks leaving small clean trails on either cheek.

Tiamor pulled back a hand and slapped her hard sending Kagome flying to the floor, screaming as she landed on her back. A farmiliar chuckle resonated in the room and Tiamor looked up to Sesshomaru, Jakken scrambling in behind him panting.

"Tiamor, it seems like you broke your toy." Sesshomaru smirked.

He nodded Jakken over to Kagome and Jakken rolled her onto her stomach. Kagome grunted in pain holding back another scream. With another wave of the Tensaiga she was again healed.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Tiamor gushed praise and thanks to the Demon.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at him.

"Put her in a cage and bring her outside but first whip her 10 more times, just enough so she wont attempt to escape and so Inuyasha can smell her."

"But M'lord.. if he knows where I reside then he can attempt to save her again."

"That is why we will move the cage away from your home Tiamor." Sesshomaru grunted becoming impatient.

"Yes M'lord."

"Jakken Come!" Sesshomaru spat as he went outside to await Tiamor and Kagome.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had Finally ushered everyone OFF of him and quickly started to sniff and search for Kagome, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Inuyasha caught a very small whiff of his brother and took off in that direction, Miroku Sango, and Shippo following. It wasn't much of a lead but it was enough to go in the right direction. After a few hours they were beginning to lose hope but then Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's blood and it sent him into a nervous frenzy as he took off once again. The three that had been calling her name jumped onto Kirara and flew after Inuyasha all hoping that they could reach Kagome in time.

Kagome cried out in pain in the cage as Jakken was pulling it and Tiamor whipped the whip into the cage catching her cheek with the tip. Surrounding the cage was Sesshomaru, Jakken, Gera and Kouga all on guard and all ready for anything. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was close before he had come within half a mile, his brothers stench was unmistakable.

"Stop... he's here" Sesshomaru said waving a hand.

Jakken dropped panting as Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara all came into view.

"SESSHOMARU GIVE ME BACK KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled tears streaming down her cheeks before Tiamor sent another whip at her back.

She screamed in pain and Inuyasha stood infront of 3 of his greatest rivals and in the center was his love... his Kagome.

A/N: I hope you liked it and I hope ya review! I'll write more as soon as I know peeps are still readin this 


	14. Choices, Choices

Chapter 14

"Choices Choices"

A/N: Ok I'm very sorry about the no updates for the longest time! I just started college so I have been a little busy, thanks for the reviews I wont keep you waiting anymore!

Disclaimer: Don't know inu or anything with the show

"SESSHOMARU GIVE ME BACK KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled tears streaming down her cheeks before Tiamor sent another whip at her back.

She screamed in pain and Inuyasha stood infront of 3 of his greatest rivals and in the center was his love... his Kagome.

Kagome dropped to her knees in the cage barely able to hold herself up. Koga scoffed, as Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"The Sword Inuyasha, hand over the sword and she is yours."

"Psh... you must think I'm really stupid Sesshomaru, both you and I know you won't let her go even after you get the sword."

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as Kagome felt the sting of the whip on her side once more.

"The question is, do you want to take that chance?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Gera, Kikyo, and Koga surrounded the group behind Inuyasha. Kagome groaned coughing softly as she shook violently trying to move away from the whip which came racing down again. Koga seemed to wince every time it hit Kagome but he owed Sesshomaru his life therefore reluctantly watched as this went on.

"LET HER GO SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed drawing testsusaiga.

No one seemed to notice a small rock with a fluffy tail going for the cage. Koga and the others seemed to be waiting for a signal to attack Miroku and Sango. Just when Shippo thought he made it into the cage the whip slammed down on him as he rolled into Kagome just getting through the bars.

"OWWWWW HEEYYY!" Shippo held his head teary eyed as Kagome hugged onto him.

Inuyasha growled standing at the ready.

"SHIPPO YOU IDIOT NOW WE HAVE TO RESCUE YOU TOO!"

Kagome held her stomach in pain and curled up on the cage floor.

"Kagome...?" Shippo asked.

Kagome groaned in response and said nothing else passing out.

"INUYASHA SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KAGOME!"

"SESSHOMARU LET HER GO SHE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO HER OWN TIME!"

Tiamor leaned down looking at Kagome through the bars of the cage, Shippo held to her whimpering. Sesshomaru nodded and the two demons and priestess lept into the air to go after Miroku and Sango. Kirara screeched and stood at a ready as Koga started running around the group. Shippo lept onto Tiamor's head clutching hard into him trying to claw him enough to get him to release the key. Kagome's eyes shot open and she screamed.

hope you enjoyed! Review!


	15. The Mysterious Visitor

Author's Note: NO I PROMISE IM NOT ENDING THE FIC! I went through and read alot of fics through the past few days I don't know how many readers I have but I was inspired to continue to to **iwantakity**, thank you for the review I enjoyed your fics. Alright I'm a short chapter writer but you know... I have insomnia so I feel like writing more this time so I suppose it's ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! Oh btw, After this chap im hoping for at LEAST 5 reviews before continuing, thats 59 ... I think yep 59, BUT if i feel the need to write, I will Im not going to wait months for 1 more review!

Disclaimer: Dont own inu etc etc etc.

Chapter 15: The Mysterious Visitor...

Last time:

"SESSHOMARU LET HER GO SHE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO HER OWN TIME!"

Tiamor leaned down looking at Kagome through the bars of the cage, Shippo held to her whimpering. Sesshomaru nodded and the two demons and priestess lept into the air to go after Miroku and Sango. Kirara screeched and stood at a ready as Koga started running around the group. Shippo lept onto Tiamor's head clutching hard into him trying to claw him enough to get him to release the key. Kagome's eyes shot open and she screamed.

Present:

Everything froze in a blinding flash of light. Kagome felt nothing as she looked around no one moved. Gera was frozen with Sango holding the hirakotsu ver close to her face, Miroku was frozen throwing a seal at Koga. Shippo was clawing at Tiamor's eyes the key hanging in midair. Suddenly she heard something move, she looked over and saw the tetsusaiga and tensaiga clashing and behind the two frozen demons stood a woman with raven hair and amber eyes. She was dressed elegantly in a beutiful kimono, she stopped and stood behind Inuyasha placing a hand on his back before continuing to Kagome.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome stuttered.

"I am Izayoi, I am Inuyasha's mother."

"B-but you're dead..."

"True... but you've seen stranger things then haven't you Kagome? A woman can be made from clay and brought to life."

Kagome knew immediatly that she was speaking of Kikyou. Something was troubling Kagome, why did everything freeze, and why did only she remain unfrozen?

"I can see the confusion in your eyes Kagome. Your miko powers allowed me the time in this realm, that terrible pain you felt, that was your inner power forcing it's way out to bring me here." Izayoi explained.

Kagome nodded like she knew what Izayoi was talking about but she had no clue whatsoever.

"Kagome the reason I am here is to tell you that you are a powerful Miko you are just unaware of it. My son may try and act like he has nothing to fear but he greatly fears for your safety. You will succeed and you will escape this mess, just never allow yourself to give up. I will be with you my dearest daughter now... it's time to return."(daughter, daughter in law same thing!)

Izayoi kissed Kagome's cheek and a small cherry blossom appeared where she had kissed. Izayoi smiled and Kagome looked up at her eyes wide.With a snap of her fingers Izayoi disappeared and everything returned to normal. Kagome caught the key and unlocked her cage. She was weak and she knew it but everyone was preoccupied at the moment. She crawled out and Tiamor yelled angrily and the whip came down on Kagome's back tearing at her flesh.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed in pain.

Inuyasha's sword pulsed and it sent the Tensaiga flying back with Sesshomaru. The mark on Kagome's cheek glowed pink and her wounds healed.

"Thank you Izayoi..." She murmered as she got to her feet starting to run towards her friends. Koga ran up to her and smiled. "Hey Kagome, decided to be my mate yet?"

"I ALREADY MARKED HER WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged.

Koga snorted and Kikyou shot an arrow for Inuyasha's back. Kagome lept infront of the arrow long before it got close to Inyasha the arrow piercing her shoulder before disappearing into little balls of light. Tiamor chucked Shippo across the clearing and yelled, his slave was getting away. Tiamor screamed angrily and took off after Kagome, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the ankle tripping her and she fell on her face. "GET OFF SESSHOMARU!"

"Not until I get the tetsusaiga!"

Gera and Koga looked at eachother and took off knowing it would be better to wait until after this fight to try anything else. Kikyou snarled and her soul catchers took her away.

"THIS IS NOT OVER INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru threw Kagome back and stood at ready facing his half demon brother. Inuyasha harrumphed and got into a fighting stance, they charged eachother and a demonic fight ensued. Kagome was assisted shortly by shippo, Sango had scared off Tiamor and Miroku handed Kagome her bow and arrows. Kagome drew an arrow back and aimed it at Sesshomaru.

"FLUFFY I'D LEAVE IF I WERE YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked but the smirk didn't last long because Kagome took out his fake arm.

"THAT WAS A WARNING! LEAVE!" Kagome insisted.

Sesshomaru snorted and sheathed the Tensaiga.

"One day brother that wench wont be here to save you, one day she will be reclaimed by her master Tiamor." Sesshomaru smirked as he walked off into the forest.

Kagome collapsed her eyes wide as she panted. Inuyasha ran over to her side and she glared.

"SIT BOY"

THUD!

Inuyasha did a faceplant into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!"

"THAT WAS FOR TAKING SO LONG!" Kagome insisted before passing out.

Inuyasha got up muttering and he looked at Kagome and saw the blossom on her cheek.

"Mother...?"

Well It's longer than I've written before, I hope you enjoyed I will try to sleep now! GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
